NIA would like the Statistics Directorate of the Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD) to evaluate the current state of research and methods development for the measurement of well being, and based on the findings of this report, develop a handbook. This proposed handbook, the outcome of a joint effort of the academic and the statistical community can raise awareness on the importance of subjective well-being measures of different population groups (children, adults, elders) as well as identify the best approaches for measuring in reliable and consistent ways the various dimensions of subjective well-being. Such measures could be produced through dedicated surveys or by including suitable questions in existing surveys undertaken as part of the National Statistical System of each country.